phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobold Alchemy
The Kobolds have developed Alchemy on their own (usually learning the science from kidnapped people of Khem). As a result, they have their own dedicated society to the Science. The result of which is that their alchemists can take advantage of the reagents found deep in the earth, both mineral and vegetable. Blightburn Paste: This heavy stone box measures 2 feet to a side, and the tiny compartment inside is lined with lead. Inside the compartment is a half-ounce of deep green paste. This paste is made of animal fat mixed with ground-up blightburn. Once the box is opened, blightburn paste limits teleportation within 60 feet and irradiates anyone within 60 feet, afflicting them with blightburn sickness (see sidebar for details on both effects). Any creature that touches the paste is aff licted with blightburn sickness (no save), and takes 2d6 points of fire damage per round until the paste is cleaned away with a successful DC 15 Heal check. Crafting this item requires a successful DC 30 Craft (alchemy) check. Caphorite Dust: This small leather pouch is filled with a faintly radioactive ore called caphorite, with a small percentage of reactants that activate the dust. When used, caphorite dust must be sprinkled in a 5-foot square, which then becomes the center of the dust’s effect. All bright or normal light within 30 feet of the activated dust is reduced to dim light, and any creature attempting to cast a spell with the light descriptor in this area must succeed at a DC 15 caster level check or have spell’s effect be negated. If caphorite is exposed to sunlight, it immediately becomes permanently inert. Each pouch contains enough dust for two applications. Crafting this item requires a successful DC 25 Craft (alchemy) check. Cytillesh Stun Vial: Harvested from the cytillesh fungus commonly found in the Darklands, these small vials emit a bright blue glow, and are commonly used in inter-tribal kobold disputes. When broken, a cytillesh stun vial releases a f lash of blue light consisting of bright light in a 10-foot radius and dim light in a 20-foot radius. All creatures within the f lash area must make a Will save (DC 20). Creatures that fail are stunned for 1d2 rounds if they’re in the area of bright light, or are confused for 1 round if in the area of dim light. Crafting this item requires a successful DC 30 Craft (alchemy) check. Paper Wall Paste: This jar of thick, gritty paste is made from coarsely ground plant matter, weak epoxy, and bat guano. When exposed to air, the moldable substance quickly creates a thin, paperlike surface, which is ideal for creating false earthen walls. Creating a 5-foot-by-5-foot section of paper wall requires a full-round action. Though this false wall is easy to punch through, it requires a successful DC 13 Perception check to identify the wall as a fake. If the creator of the paper wall spends an additional full-round action disguising the wall with dirt and pebbles, the DC increases by 2. Crafting this item requires a successful DC 15 Craft (alchemy) check. Reference Category:KoboldCategory:AlchemyCategory:ChymistryCategory:Radioactive Alchemical itemsCategory:Fungal items